


To Be Loved By: Noctis

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV Second Person, description of relationship, love life of noctis and reader, reader x noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: What is it like to be loved by each of the characters in FFXV?Being Loved by Noctis is like being loved by two people. The Prince and just Noctis. Both bring joys and hardships.





	To Be Loved By: Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea in my head, one of those things at 1am sort of deals. I wanted to write a reader x character device for a while now and decided to start with Noctis! Lemme know what you think and who'd you like to see next in the comments. Thanks!

Being loved by Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crowned Prince and 114th in line to the throne is a thrilling and decadent experience. It's lavish balls, expensive clothes, soft music, rich foods and thrill of courting one of the most important and influential men on the continent. It's being admired among the gentry and the public alike for the way you bring their quiet indifferent Prince into his royal prime. It's in-jokes and soft laughs between you both when Regis forgets a dignitaries name, or Ignis chasing after you to speak to the senile Minister from the Accordo Protectorate . It's sneaking food and playing pranks on each other from across the ballroom. Strolls in the garden to wake his Highness up after an afternoon nap with promise of cakes and coffee in the solarium. It's encouraging him to read the day's itinerary and the notes on the newest reports from the borders. It's forcing him to stay awake long enough to finish said reports. It's sending him messages before a big meeting, recapping the agenda and telling him you love him. It's watching him train with the Guard's and Glaive's alike, bristling with joy at his displays of magic and true happiness in camaraderie with the men and women in his service.

 

It's also long nights playing diplomat, host, and servant to king and country. It's keeping your and his emotions in check, to keep face amongst friends and enemies alike. It's hours, days and sometimes weeks without a private moment or a shimmer of affection. It's knowing that what you do is important and valued despite your loneliness and frustrations at yet another missed dinner date, or rain checking your afternoon tucked away from the plights Insomnia. It's another apologetic text :C and gift basket because he had to bail, or the paparazzi spread rumours about your lineage, again. It's Ignis or sometime Gladio turning up at your door because another Noble/ Businessman/ Hedge-fund baby stole your precious time together and now you need a good cry over it. Being loved by Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crowned Prince and 114th in line to the throne is to be loved by a man who belongs to a whole continent and at some point you have to make peace with that.

 

Yet it's worth it, all of it, for when you are loved by _just_ Noctis. With his swanky bachelor pad in greys and blacks that overlook the suburbs of Insomnia. The eager way he greets you at the door, exhausted yet exhilarated for a night with you. With Ignis dropping by under pretence of leaving work, but really just stopping by to help Noctis cook for you, which is a disaster but you eat it anyway because the thought and the love was there, taste will come with practice. The way he gets excited over the newest games, and latest fishing lures and how he just can't wait to tell you, both by text and in person. It's the way he listens intently to all the small insignificant chores and tasks you do, because a normal life fascinates him and it's all he ever wanted. It's teaching him how to use the dishwasher and washing machine because he tells you he wants to impress Ignis and give him the afternoon off. It's watching him storm off and get frustrated when your normal is too difficult for him to process at times. It's still getting extravagant gifts, he is the Prince after all, but from things you talked about in passing once and not just the dumb gowns and ridiculous jewellery. Then watching him blush and babble when you buy him the little things that remind you of him. His favourite sweets, weekly fishing magazine, key chains, cheesy Kings Knight memorabilia. That one time you saved up for a special edition of game even though he could buy without thinking and you begged him not to because you already had for his birthday (The tiny carbuncle you won for him in the arcade last summer is his favourite possession and is framed in gold gilding beside his bed.) It's spending time with his friends, and sometimes even yours and forgetting the Crown even exists. It's spending time with Regis, having picnics in the grounds of the Palace and regaling every embarrassing childhood story and watching Noctis pull at his hair and bite his lip because, oh no, Dad is embarrassing him again. It's going round to your parents, giving him a key to the house (which left him speechless), and after a few dinners, your parents treat him like anyone else. Giving him as much fodder for embarrassing stories as you got from Regis and you can see that glimmer in his eyes as he tells your dad to carry on despite your protests. It's him getting flustered and bringing a bottle of wine more expensive that your parents car, because he doesn't want to show you up and Ignis insisted on him bringing something for dinner, again. It's mum kissing him goodbye, and dad patting him on the back and wishing Regis well, (Noctis insisted, he's only King when it suits him anyway) telling him there is an open invitation for dinner for him too.

 

Then, when you're finally alone to be made love to by Noctis is divine. He takes you with certainty, and for one of the few times in both of your lives, Noctis Lucis Caelum belongs to no one else but you. When his attention is wholeheartedly on something you can guarantee absolute satisfaction. Lean limbs, alabaster skin, glossy raven hair, sharp, intelligent eyes that hold to power of the universe and they see only you. It'll be the only time in his life where he serves someone as much as they serve him. He's a quick study too. What he doesn't get right the first time, will be absolute the next. He wants you to see the cosmos when he's between your thighs. But not too quickly. Noctis takes things slow, because once the party is over there is no after party. When your ready, glowing and basking in his nocturnal radiance and he finally takes you, prepare yourself. Noctis knows how to enjoy the rich things in his life, you included. He'll take his time, almost lethargic in touch. Fleeting. Feather light. He'll tease you as long as he can take it himself. Plying you with a deluge of _very_ vocal declarations of love and desire. His words almost as sensual as the act itself. It's a different facet to Noctis, he's a very considerate lover, but he only has the energy to commit to one session. That has always been enough for both of you. When you both see stars and comets and the night sky he's asleep almost immediately. It's not that he doesn't try, you both love pillow talk. Those sweet desires in that liminal space between waking and dreams, it's your favourite time to have and love Noctis. It's when he's most vulnerable. Your head against his beating heart as long fingers trawl through your hair. Fingers running along marble skin and listening as his breathing shallows and hand becomes lax against your back.

 

Being loved by Noctis the Crowned Prince is a wonderful, but being loved by just Noctis is a dream come true and you wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
